New data have been obtained on the role of microtubules in modulating cholesterol access to the mitochondrian of adrenal tumor cells in permanent culture. The stimulating effects of colchicine appear not to be mediated via changes in cAMP production as occurs in some cells but is consistent with facilitation of pregnenolone production when microtubules are destabilized and inhibition when they are stabilized by taxol.